


Слит и ботинок

by vttstn



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Other, PWP, Слит да!, Слит зашёл глубоко, Слит не предохранялся, Слит нет, Юмор, а видимо должен был, бегите глупцы!, закройте вкладку пока можете, материалы для взрослых, материалы небезопасные для взрослых, обувной фетиш, он взял ботинок Мешка-С-Кровью, секс по обоюдному согласию но без защиты и без здравого смысла
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vttstn/pseuds/vttstn





	Слит и ботинок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slit x Boot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164813) by [eag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eag/pseuds/eag). 



Под палящим, недобрым оком солнца - наблюдающим за происходящим пристально, неутомимо - даже прозрачная полоска проплывающего облака, вуалью затянувшая небо, стала облегчением. Похоже, даже для всевидящего солнца увиденное было чересчур.

Широкий язычок ботинка погружался в рот Слита, и ботинок вздыхал, поскрипывая резиной и пылью.

\- О, тебе это нравится, правда? - бормотал Слит, облизывая неотразимо мясистый лоскут. Дегустируя соль, пот, выделанную кожу, втягивая ноздрями восхитительный смрад времени и плоти.

Безмолвно, ибо не было никакой нужды в словах, ботинок ослабил шнуровку (концы которой были замотаны красноречиво вокруг запястья Слита - просто как напоминание, что покрытый шрамами варбой на самом деле был в его власти, и никак иначе).

Дыхание Слита стало сипящим, когда он отогнул потемневшую от слюны кожу, поглаживая пальцами края высокого, разношенного входа, поглаживая другой рукой острые шипы подошвы, наслаждаясь острыми уколами боли на своей мозолистой ладони.

Когда его вожделеющая голая ступня увлажнилась от пота, от нетерпения, Слит осторожно просунул носок внутрь, ощутив таинственную тень за пределами глубокого входа ботинка, гадая, что ждёт его внутри - грубость невыделанной кожи, которая обдерёт всю его ступню так, что он скрипнет зубами в экстазе, или разношенная гладкость, такая нежная, что его пальцы нырнут в её сокровенную глубь как в воду?

Он замер, наслаждаясь нарастающим напряжением.

\- Ах... - дыхание Слита перехватило: ботинок открылся ему, когда он скользнул в него. Он жаждал касания голой, ничем не прикрытой ноги Слита, не защищённой от его жаркого нутра, жаждал касания этих длинных пальцев, способных проникнуть глубоко внутрь, до самого мыска.

Слит закатил глаза от наслаждения. Он овладеет этим ботинком, заполнит его целиком, несмотря ни на что, плевать на последстви...

-Ай... Ай? Ай! AЙ! Дерьмо! Блять! Что за херня?! - Слит завозился, срывая ботинок, отбрасывая его от себя. И как только ботинок скользнул на песок, отвергнутый и нелюбимый, скорпион выскочил из него, стуча клешнями и размахивая жалом. - Как нахуй он попал внутрь... СУКА, МЕШОК-С-КРОВЬЮ! СУУУКААА!


End file.
